Por un helado de chocolate
by SkyBlueM
Summary: Soy Edward Cullen – el adorable niño de pelo cobrizo hablo -… bueno, como somos novios – empezó con una sonrisa de lado, que a Bella, se le hizo adorable – este día, es nuestra primera cita, y como buen novio, te invito de mi helado de chocola


_**SUMMARY: **_Soy Edward Cullen – el adorable niño de pelo cobrizo hablo -… bueno, como somos novios – empezó con una sonrisa de lado, que a Bella, se le hizo adorable – este día, es nuestra primera cita, y como buen novio, te invito de mi helado de chocolate, Bells.

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Twilight, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**º..:¨·-º-·¨:.. POR UN HELADO DE CHOCOLATE ..:¨·-º-·¨:..º**

La pequeña Bella, de tan solo ocho años, salía con su madre Reneé, tomada de la mano, como de costumbre a comprarse un delicioso helado de chocolate y divertirse en el parque, esa era siempre la rutina de los sábados por la tarde.

Y al igual que siempre, sus pequeños ojitos color chocolate, brillaron enormemente al visualizar el carrito de los helados, mas repleto que de costumbre.

- no tienes que preguntarme, Bells – hablo su madre, sonriéndole, como siempre, con amor – ten, compra tu delicioso helado.

- gracias, mami – agradeció la pequeña, estirándose para coger el dinero. Ya era grande, pensó sonriendo.

Salió a correr rápidamente, pero_, "sus torpes pies",_ como ella misma los llamaba, le hicieron una mala jugada y cayo velozmente al suelo.

- ¡oh, Bella! – Reneé, la levanto lentamente y limpio su vestido azul claro.

- mami – Bella, se restregó sus ojitos fuertemente, tratando de eliminar sus lagrimas – mira como me volví mi vestidito nuevo.

- sigues viéndote hermosa, cariño.

La niña hipo, mirando a su mami, aun con los ojos nublados.

- ¡no es cierto! – chillo.

- ¿Por qué no vas rápido, te quedaras sin tu helado, Bella?

La sola mención de este, hicieron que la pequeña dejara de llorar y abriera enormemente su boca, para después salir a correr, sin haber aprendido la lección; para su fortuna no se cayó y pude llegar al carrito de helados, felizmente.

Mientras sonreía, ella como buena niña, esperaba por su turno, solo faltaba que pasara, aquel niño de extraño cabello cobrizo y sería su turno.

- un helado de chocolate por favor – indico el pequeño, con voz suave y aterciopelada, mientras entregaba el dinero.

Bella, abrió los ojos curiosa, al ver que tenían el mismo gusto y, aunque lo negara, por la voz tan hermosa que tenía.

El señor de traje blanco y gorro de marinerito, como le decía ella, entrego el helado al niño junto con las vueltas.

- gracias por la compra, pequeño – agradeció el señor.

- gracias a usted – respondió, se volteo hacia Bella, y le sonrió algo torcido, pensó, tenía unos lindos ojitos verdes, era lindo, se sonrojo, por pensar eso.

Segundos después, el adorable niño, salió corriendo hacia los columpios, con el deseo de volver a ver a ese ángel. A diferencia de ella, el no se cayó, le tuvo envidia por eso, pero paso rápidamente, al saber que era su turno.

Así que feliz, le sonrió al señor.

- un helado de chocolate por favor – pidió amablemente.

- aquí tienes – le entrego, su delicioso y provocativo helado, Bella salto feliz, tomándolo – gracias por tu compra.

- gracias.

Para Bella, el helado de chocolate, era lo mismo que los deportes para Charlie, su padre, o como el sol para Reneé, su madre; es decir, lo máximo, ese sabor era el cielo para sus pupilas gustativas, no había probado algo más rico que eso.

Mientras ella se deleitaba, caminaba sin fijarse en donde pisaba.

- es mejor que mires hacia delante – indico el niño del extraño cabello cobrizo – puedes caerte.

Bella, lo miro curiosa y el, quedo hipnotizado con los hermosos ojos chocolate, del mismo color de su helado, que antes no había podido ver bien, ella era la chica más linda que había visto.

- estas rojito – indico la pequeña, siguió andando y se acomodo en el columpio de al lado.

- ¿eh?

- ¿estás enfermito?

- nop – respondió el sonriendo – mi mami, dice que estoy más sano que un buey.

- oh.

- ¿vienes seguido?, ¿verdad?

- uh – Bella pensó la respuesta – todos los sábados – respondió sonriendo – vengo por un helado de chocolate, ¿y, tu?

- yo vengo los fines de semana – rio entre dientes – me encanta el helado de chocolate.

- a mi también.

- Soy Edward Cullen – el adorable niño de pelo cobrizo hablo.

-Soy Bella – estiro su manito, en señal de saludo y el la estrecho, sintieron una sensación extraña, pero no comentaron nada.

- tu nombre te hace honor.

- gracias, tú también eres lindo.

Los dos se sonrojaron, avergonzados.

- Bella ¿quieres ser mi amiguita? – pregunto tímidamente, el pequeño.

- claro – respondió ella, moviendo su única mano libre, de un lado para otro.

- ¡genial! – Rio entre dientes – nos podremos ver más seguido, te gastare muchos helados de chocolate.

- y yo te gastare a ti también – contesto - ¡vaya! – Bella, saboreo de nuevo su helado - está muy rico.

Edward, comenzó a reír de un momento a otro, se sonrojo adorablemente al ver que ella lo miraba curioso.

- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿tengo monos en la cara? – pregunto molesta.

- no, no – respondió rápidamente – es que tienes helado en la nariz.

- no me parece gracioso – se levanto molesta, al ver que su nuevo amiguito, solo se reía de ella.

- ¡espera! – Edward, alarmado, se levanto también – lo siento, no era mi intención, Bells – le tomo la mano y la sentó de nuevo.

Se sintió mal, al ver que su nueva amiguita no lo miro y tampoco le contesto, la había defraudado. Triste, se voltio, dispuesto a marcharse y terminar su helado en otra parte.

Ella vio alarmada, como él se iba.

- ¿me dejaras sola, Ed? – hablo, sin saber que mas decir.

El sonrió feliz, al verse perdonado, se sentó rápidamente en el columpio y siguió disfrutando de su helado.

- ¿tienes un pañuelo?

- ¡oh!, espera – miro sus bolsillos y encontró uno azul, igual que el vestidito que ella traía, agradeció a su hermanita Alice, por hacérselo llevar – mira – dulcemente se acerco a ella y limpio el helado que tenía en la nariz.

Ella cerró los ojos, por la suave caricia, y él, aprovecho para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Bella se sonrojo rápidamente y en un descuido suyo, su helado se cayó al piso; no iba a llorar, no enfrente de ese dulce niño, que había acabado de conocer. Edward, la miro asustado, esperando su reacción, mas no sucedió nada.

- sabes – hablo el después de un rato – los novios comparten cosas.

- ¿eh?

- si fueras mi novia, te convidaría de mi helado – se sonrojo – Bells ¿quieres ser mi novia?

- ¿no vamos muy rápido?

- eh… no, no – tomo la manito suave y pequeña de ella y entrelazo sus dedos – ya pasamos por la etapa de la amistad, ¿no?

- ¡oh! – Bella abrió sus ojitos y miro los esmeralda de el – entonces, si Ed, quiero ser tu novia.

Edward, rio entre dientes, feliz por la respuesta, ya se imaginaba la cara de envía que pondrían su amiguito Jasper y su hermanito, bueno, hermanote, porque era grande como un oso, Emmett; seguro se ponían verdes de la envidia, al ver al ángel que tenía como novia.

- bueno, como somos novios – empezó con una sonrisa de lado, que a Bella se le hizo adorable – este día, es nuestra primera cita, y como buen novio, te invito de mi helado de chocolate, Bells.

Así, durante el resto de la tarde, los dos pequeños se la pasaron juntos, montando columpio y comiendo su rico y sabroso helado de chocolate. Edward, llevo a Bella, con su mami Esme, y la presento como su novia, ella no podía creer que su pequeño hijo ya tuviera una, pero al final no le dijo nada, e invito a la pequeña a que fuera a visitarla, Bella feliz, acepto, después para caerle bien a sus "suegros", Edward, dirigió a Bella hacia Reneé, ella al igual que Esme, quedo sorprendida, pero rio, al solo imaginárselos.

Cuando ya se hizo tarde, el pequeño Ed, se despidió de su novia, con un suave y rápido beso en los labios, colorados, ambos salieron corriendo hacia sus respectivas mamis, y quedaron de verse al día siguiente.

**9 años después.**

- ¿amor?

Bella, miro a Edward con curiosidad.

- ¿dos o uno? – pregunto el sonriendo torcidamente, señalando el carrito de helados.

- uno – beso sus labios – ya sabes, los novios comparten.

Edward, rio feliz, devolviéndole un beso más duradero.

- de chocolate – dijo, después de separarse.

- de chocolate – afirmo ella, esperándolo, como siempre, en el columpio.

_**FIN**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**


End file.
